Introducing Heather
by little miss tiny shoes
Summary: Digimon adventure with 1st and 2nd series characters. Please R&R I value your opinons
1. Default Chapter

2001  
  
Digimon  
  
Heather The DigiDestined met Heather soon after Kari had joined them. The were wandering through the forest when they saw her and her Digimon Dingomon being attacked by a Vademon. The gang rushed to help them but were astonished to find that Heather and Dingomon could fight off Vademon by themselves. Heather with her kick boxing and Dingomon with his shooting claw attack. Heather explained that she was from England. The DigiDestined were amazed that their were DigiDestined in other countries. However Heather hadn't arrived in a group, she was here on her own. She and Dingomon had only each other to rely on. Dingomon was a huge black dog who's head came up to Tai's shoulder. The gang were surprised to find that this was only his Rookie form. Izzy speculated that the more that each stage of the digivolving is used the more powerful that stage becomes. Heather explained that she and Dingomon fought together because if he was ever hurt then it was only the two of them and she had no one else to rely on. The gang started to realise that they were very lucky to have each other. Heather and Dingomon had a way of fighting together and the others very much wanted to learn it. Heather was asked to join them and she agreed. Heather taught the gang many things, how they could whistle for their Digimon rather than shout and alert every Digimon in the near by area. Kari and Gatomon became really good friends with Heather and Dingomon. Kari and Heather became like sisters. Tai and Matt spent most of their time trying to impress Heather and make her dislike the other. When it came to a fight that Dingomon was not strong enough to fight he digivolved into Griffonmon. With his Syonic Scream beam he was a frightening Digimon to face. When even Griffonmon is not enough then he digivolves into Beastmon with his Lightening Attack and Roaring Thunder.  
  
When Matt had been convinced by Cherrymon's Illusion Mist that Tai was holding him back from being the leader he and MetalGarurumon attacked Agumon and Tai. Tai told Agumon to digivole into MetalGreymon so that he could 'knock some sense into Matt's dumb head.' To be continued... Will Matt and Tai fight? Who will win? Can Tai convince Matt of his true friendship? Find out on the next Digimon Digital Monsters.  
  
Heather turned to T.K and Kari. "We have to stop them before they do something stupid." T.K and Kari nodded.  
  
"But what?" Kari asked.  
  
"Yeah their both as hard headed and stubborn as each other." T.K agreed. "Neither one will back down."  
  
"I have an idea." Heather grinned. "But I need you guys to help me."  
  
"Matt why are you doing this?" Mimi called up to him. Matt ignored her. Cherrymon's words still floated around in his brain. Tai was holding him back from his true destiny of leading the DigiDestined.  
  
Sora grabbed Tai's arm. "Your not really going to fight Matt are you?" She asked.  
  
Tai nodded. "I have to."  
  
"No you don't." She replied. "We can work this out without fighting." Tai shrugged her hand off his arm and stepped forward with MetalGreymon.  
  
"Let's do it." Heather nodded at Dingomon. "Digivolve now!"  
  
"Dingomon digivolve to......Griffonmon" Heather, Kari and T.K scrambled up on to Griffonmon's back. "Lets go." They flew to where MetalGarurumon and MetalGreymon were standing preparing to battle. "Ready. Now!" Heather shouted. On queue T.K and Kari jumped so that Kari sat on MetalGarurumon and T.K sat on MetalGreymon. Heather and Griffonmon landed squarely between them in the middle.  
  
"Kari what are you doing!" Tai yelled.  
  
"T.K get down that's dangerous!" Matt screamed at his brother.  
  
"No it's not. Not if you two come to your senses and stop this stupid fight." Heather said from Griffonmon's back.  
  
Tai and Matt stared at each other. Neither one could attack the others Digimon without hurting their brother or sister.  
  
"MetalGarurumon what are you doing?" Heather asked angrily.  
  
"Proving to Matt that he has a true friend who will always stand by him." The huge Digimon rumbled.  
  
"You think that's a true friend?" Heather shouted. "A true friend is someone who is willing to tell us when we're going wrong and stand up to us to keep us on the right path. That's what I'm doing so what are you doing?" MetalGarurumon looked embarrassed and glanced at Matt. Matt nodded and MetalGarurumon changed back into Gabumon. Tai nodded at MetalGreymon who also changed into his Rookie form of Agumon.  
  
Heather relaxed a little. "Now what is this all about?"  
  
"He's stopping me from being leader!" Matt shouted all in one go as if he couldn't wait to get it out in the open.  
  
"What?" Tai asked completely confused. "Why do you think that?"  
  
"Cherrymon showed me in the lake." Matt said. "It only shows what is true."  
  
Heather shook her head. "I should have guessed. Cherrymon." She turned to Matt. "Cherrymon was using his Illusion Mist on you. It makes you think, feel and see things that aren't true."  
  
Matt looked up at her. "But he said the water..."  
  
"A normal pond." Heather assured him.  
  
"Tai, I'm sorry." Matt said.  
  
Tai grinned. "Don't worry, let me know if you ever feel bad and we'll talk. No need to involve Agumon and Gabumon."  
  
Matt nodded. "Agreed."  
  
"And I'll try to be a real friend to you Matt." Gabumon said. "Sorry."  
  
"That's okay we're all learning." Matt assured him.  
  
"It didn't work!" Puppetmon screamed. "Why didn't it work? You promised me that you could make the DigiDestined destroy each other!"  
  
Cherrymon glared at him. "I did my best. That boy was already to go and fight his friends."  
  
"Well it didn't work!" Puppetmon shouted. "Stupid tree!" He gave Cherrymon's trunk at swift kick. "Now I'll have to do it myself." He turned around and shouted: "Garbagemon!" At once five of the foul smelling Digimon appeared.  
  
"Attack the DigiDestined! Destroy them!" Garbagemon grinned nastily then they moved off into the trees.  
  
The gang were just starting to get going again. Tai and Matt had set aside their differences and they were ready to move on.  
  
"What's that smell?" Dingomon asked suddenly.  
  
Gatomon sniffed. "Few! That is terrible!" The gang looked all around them. Suddenly.  
  
"Garbagemon attack!" The Garbagemon leapt into the clearing shooting out rubbish at them. "Junk Chunker!"  
  
"Duck!" Tai called out as Agumon's Pepper Breath and Biyomon's Spiral Twister attacks disintegrated the garbage.  
  
"We've seen these guys before." Izzy said as they ran.  
  
"Right." Sora agreed. "They stopped us from finding T.K when Puppetmon had him."  
  
"They smell just as bad as last time." Mimi said ducking under another round of fired rubbish.  
  
"I'll bet that Cherrymon was working for Puppetmon too." Heather said. "He set you up Matt"  
  
"Matt and I will deal with Puppetmon. Izzy, Joe, Mimi you can take Cherrymon..."  
  
"I want Cherrymon." Matt growled.  
  
Tai nodded. "Izzy come with me." Izzy nodded. "Heather, Sora, take care of the Garbagemon. T.K, Kari you help Heather and Sora and keep an eye out for anymore of Puppetmon's henchmen."  
  
"Right." Everyone choruses.  
  
Tai and the others ran off and Sora and Heather exchanged glances together.  
  
"Want to be my wing man?" Heather asked.  
  
Sora nodded. "All right lets go! Digivolve!"  
  
"Biyomon digivole to......Birdramon!"  
  
"Dingomon digivolve to......Griffonmon!"  
  
Both the girls leapt onto their Digimon's backs and they took to the air.  
  
"Time to take out the trash!" Sora yelled as she and Birdramon dived letting loose with Meteor Wing. Heather swung round and she and Griffonmon let the Garbagemon get the taste of Griffonmon's Syonic Scream.  
  
Matt was racing ahead in the lead of his team on MetalGarurumon. Mimi and Lillymon followed with Joe and Zudomon following. They soon came upon Cherrymon by the lake.  
  
"Back so soon." He smiled at Matt. "How do things go as leader?" Matt didn't answer. MetalGarurumon took care of that for him.  
  
"Metal Wolf Claw!" He shouted as he ripped a hole in the tree's trunk.  
  
Cherrymon screamed and retaliated with his "Pit Pelter." Lillymon fired her Flower Cannon and Zudomon swung his Vulcan's Hammer. Cherrymon staggered back under the three attacks and fled into the trees.  
  
Matt grinned. "He'll think twice before trying to hurt us again."  
  
"Three times." Zudomon corrected him lifting his hammer.  
  
MetalGreymon and Tai moved through the forest with Izzy and Kabuterimon flying behind them.  
  
"Tai if I'm right then Puppetmon is one of the four dark masters. I don't think that Kabuterimon and MetalGreymon will be enough to stop him."  
  
"I don't want to stop him, just slow him down a little so that we get a breather before our next battle. We all need a rest. So just try to do that."  
  
Izzy nodded. Entering a clearing in the woods they saw Puppetmon's house. There they saw T.K, Angemon, Kari and Angewomon fighting off Deramon and Kiwimon. Kiwimon rounded on Angemon with his Pummle Peck. Angemon countered with his Hand of Fate and Kiwimon fled. Angewomon's Celestial Arrow countered Deramon's Royal Smasher and Deramon fled too.  
  
"If we destroy the house that may slow Puppetmon down." Izzy said. Tai nodded. Kabuterimon let loose with his Electro Shocker and MetalGreymon added his Ciga Blaster. The house trembled then fell.  
  
"Lets go and join the others." Tai said leading the way.  
  
"Fire Flapping!" Birdramon shouted as he attacked the Garbagemon again.  
  
"Syonic Scream!" Griffonmon shouted.  
  
"Junk Chunker!" The Garbagemon countered letting loose another volley of rubbish strait at the two aerial attackers.  
  
"I'm bored with this now." Heather shouted to Sora. "Want to finish up?"  
  
Sora nodded. Both turned came in for the attack and attacked at once.  
  
"Syonic Scream!"  
  
"Meteor Wing!"  
  
The Garbagemon fled screaming.  
  
"Lets go find the others." Sora said. Heather nodded. Griffonmon and Birdramon flew off together.  
  
Once the gang were all together again and had recounted their various victories they move on. To be continued... What is next for the DigiDestined? Will Puppetmon have a new trick up his sleeve? Find out on the next Digimon Digital monsters! 


	2. Chapter 2

When the DigiDestined had to leave the Digital world they also had to leave Heather as well. Tai and Heather had become very close and it was tougher on them than it was for anyone else. When Kari, T.K, Yoli, Davis and Cody entered the digital world Tai and the others found they could to. No one thought that Heather and other DigiDestined from other countries could re-enter to. The new DigiDestined met Heather and Dingomon when they were out looking for the Ken when he was still being the Digimon Emperor. Dingomon was unable to digivole like the others but Heather and he kept fighting. T.K and Kari were delighted to see their old friend again and Davis instantly fell for Heather's good looks. Cody and Yoli were also pleased to meet her. Heather asked Kari to take a message back to Tai who she was really missing.  
  
Tai was the first into the computer room. Kari was right behind him grinning broadly. She knew how excited Tai was to be seeing Heather again. And how nervous he was. He wasn't sure if Heather would still feel the same way about him as she once had and as he did still.  
  
Davis strolled in. "Are we going?" He asked. "Do you think we'll see Heather again?"  
  
T.K nodded. "She said she wanted to meet us. I would think that she would keep to her promise."  
  
Yoli and Cody entered carrying a huge bag of food between them. The In-Training Digimon fell on to it as if they hadn't eaten for years.  
  
"Did she say anything else about me Kari?" Tai asked anxiously.  
  
"Only that she wanted to see you again." Kari said.  
  
"But she said she wanted to see all the old gang." Davis piped up.  
  
Kari rounded on him angrily. "She sent the message to Tai."  
  
"Jeez, one of these days Davis." Yoli sighed.  
  
"What?" Davis asked genuinely confused.  
  
"Shall we go?" Cody asked. "Only I have to be home before it gets to late."  
  
"Tai?" Kari asked.  
  
Tai nodded. "Lets go."  
  
T.K stepped forward and held up his Digivice to the computer. "Digiport open." He commanded and the six of them plus Digimon were transported to the digital world. Agumon was waiting for them and rushed forward to give Tai a huge hug.  
  
"This way." He cried beckoning them on. Dingomon said to come this way. Tai's pace increased as they went on.  
  
"Why the rush?" Davis complained.  
  
Kari who was keeping pace with her brother looked up at his face. "You okay Tai?"  
  
"Yeah. I can't wait to see them." He replied.  
  
Suddenly they saw Heather and Dingomon far ahead of them.  
  
"Heather!" Tai cried out.  
  
Heather turned and seeing him shouted: "Tai!"  
  
Both broke into a run at the same moment and flung themselves into each other's arms. Tai kissed Heather and she returned it.  
  
Davis' jaw dropped. "Hu?" Was all that he could manage.  
  
"Davis you are so slow." Yoli told him. "Did you not see it in the way that Heather was asking questions about Tai and the fact that he was so nervous about seeing her?"  
  
"But..." Davis stuttered.  
  
"I think Davis has a crush on Heather." Cody said quietly.  
  
"I do not!" Davis replied hotly. "Have they finished yet?"  
  
Heather and Tai had come forward to meet the group. Davis noted they still held onto each others hands. Kari hugged Heather. "It is so good to see you. We missed you. Now we can see each other when ever we want."  
  
Heather grinned. "You bet, just send me an e-mail."  
  
"Aww well isn't his touching!" A sneering voice interrupted. "There's a reason that you shouldn't be in the Digital world." The gang turned to find the Digimon Emperor looking down on them form one of his flying beasts.  
  
"Oh yeah and why is that?" Heather asked hotly.  
  
"Because you can't Digivolve." He sneered at her and his controlled Wingamon shot a jet of fire at Heather, Tai, Agumon and Dingomon. They all leapt out the way.  
  
"Shooting Claw!" Dingomon shouted sending razor sharp nails thudding against Wingamon's side. It had no effect.  
  
"Pepper Breath!" Agumon cried sending a ball of fire to bounce of Wingamon.  
  
"Oh yeah well maybe Dingomon and Agumon can't but we still can!" Davis told him. "Ready Veemon?"  
  
"Ready." Veemon replied.  
  
"DigiArmour Energise!"  
  
"Veemon Armour digivolve to......Flamedramon. The Fire of Courage!"  
  
"Fire Rocket." Flamedramon shouted as he rocketed through the sky and thudded into Wingamon knocking him off-course. Wingamon's tail caught him and knocked him back to the ground.  
  
"All right time for some real fire power." Yoli said looking to Hawkmon for a nod of agreement, she got it.  
  
"DigiArmour Energise!"  
  
"Hawkmon Armour digivolve to......Halsamon. The Winds of Love!"  
  
"Tempest Winds!" Halsamon cried forming a miniature whirlwind that slammed into Wingamon.  
  
"So you want to play rough." The Digimon Emperor glared at them all. "Well that's just fine." A group of five Tyrannomon stomped into through the trees towards them. "Play with my Tyrannomon." He yelled at the DigiDestined as he and Wingamon flew off.  
  
Tai grabbed Heather and pulled her away. "Come on we have to give them room to move."  
  
"If only we could Digivolve." Dingomon muttered. Tai and Heather exchanged glances. They nodded. "Come on you two." Heather shouted over her shoulder as she and Tai ran off.  
  
"Why?" Agumon asked as he and Dingomon followed.  
  
"We're going to get you to Digivolve." Tai told him.  
  
"Okay guys looks like we're all going to be needed." T.K said. Kari and Cody nodded.  
  
"DigiArmour Energise!"  
  
"Patamon Armour digivolve to......Pegasusmon. Flying Hope!" The winged horse of myths appeared. "Lets go do some damage."  
  
"DigiArmour Energise!"  
  
"Gatomon Armour digivolve to......Nefitimon. The Angel of Light!" A flying armoured sphinx appeared. "Are you ready Kari?" She asked.  
  
"You bet!" Kari replied.  
  
"DigiArmour Energise!"  
  
"Armodillomon Armour digivolve to......Digmon. The Drill of Power!" A huge drilling insect with drills for nose and hands appeared at Cody's side. "Doesn't that guy ever get fed up of us beating him?" He asked of Cody.  
  
The Tyrannomon were hit under a storm of different attacks.  
  
"Fire Rocket!"  
  
"Tempest Winds!"  
  
"Aquast Beam!"  
  
"Cats Eye Beam!"  
  
"Gold Rush!"  
  
They came back just as powerfully with their own "Blaze Blast!"  
  
"Rock Cracking!" Digmon shouted causing the earth to split and making the Tyrannomon stumble.  
  
"Now. Aim for the Dark Rings!" T.K cried.  
  
"Wind Vane!" Pegasusmon roared sending sharp spikes at the Dark Ring.  
  
Nefitimon joined him. "Rosette Stones!" Heavy slabs of stone pounded on the Dark Rings.  
  
"Hawks Eye Beam!" Halsamon shouted, sending rays to hit the Dark Ring. It broke. The Tyrannomon was free. It roared then took off.  
  
"Yeah!" Yoli cried elated.  
  
"One down and only four more to go." Cody said bringing her back to the battle at hand. The Tyrannomon were ferocious fighters and the DigiDestined and their Digimon had to work hard to stay out of their way. Suddenly two figures appeared in-between the Tyrannomon.  
  
"Hey! Hey hey!" Tai shouted.  
  
"Follow us you stupid dino!" Heather shouted. Agumon and Dingomon sent Pepper Breath and Shooting Claw attacks at the Tyrannomon to further get their attention.  
  
"Tai what are you doing?" Kari shouted.  
  
"What are they playing at?" Davis asked angrily.  
  
The four Tyrannomon now charged after Tai and Heather.  
  
"I hope this works." Tai muttered.  
  
Heather grinned as she ran. "You better hope so or I'll kill you before that Tyrannomon has a chance!"  
  
"Split now!" Tai told her and they sped off in two different directions. The stampeding Tyrannomon couldn't turn as fast and slammed strait into the control spire, knocking it over.  
  
"All right!" Tai yelled. "Digivolved now!"  
  
"Agumon digivolve to......Greymon!"  
  
"Dingomon digivolve to......Griffonmon!"  
  
"Lets see how they like these odds." Heather said as Griffonmon let loose his Syonic Scream attack and Greymon sent a Nova Blast pounding into a Tyrannomon. With the seven of them against the four remaining Tyrannomon the DigiDestined soon had the Dark Rings off and the Tyrannomon wandered off into the forest.  
  
"You guys were great." Davis told Tai and Heather. "The idea to get rid of the control spire was fantastic!"  
  
Tai and Heather grinned. "You guys were pretty good to." Tai told Davis.  
  
"Yeah." Heather agreed. "That DigiArmour sure makes short work of those Dark Rings.  
  
Saying good bye to Heather, Dingomon and Agumon the DigiDestined made their way back home. 


End file.
